Fallen Knight
by callmeisukesama
Summary: A knight who fought for what she believed in, sacrificed herself for redemption.


**Author's note: Spoilers ahead for those who haven't watched episode 19.**

* * *

A new enemy emerged from out of nowhere. He was another character from Selesia's world. But that didn't matter to Alicetaria. She urged to have her revenge on Altair, the one who murdered Mamika relentlessly, in a brutal way. Her evil acts will not be forgiven. She was laughing at her, taunting her, messing with her. Alicetaria regretted the moment she joined forces with this woman. _How could she have fallen for her lies?_ It does not matter anymore. The past was the past. The only thing Alicetaria could do is fight her and kill her. She clashed her lance with Altair's sword.

"Who do you think you are, God!?"

That woman kept spitting out venom. It poisoned Alicetaria every time she spoke. She was vile, twisted, cruel, no words could be enough to describe Altair. She truly hated the world, seeking its destruction. She fooled the audience into thinking this performance was only a show, they had no clue this was a death match. If she cannot be stopped then the end of this world is soon to come. Everyone else was occupied. It was up to Alicetaria to decide whether she will confront the murderer or back off. No, she won't allow that to happen. She is brave, fearless, she is not afraid to die, if that does happen at least she will know she fought for her ideals, for her dead friend, for everyone. She thought of Takarada, the man who created her. If only she could see him again, unfortunately there was no time. But she is sure he is watching, supporting her.

The woman spoke once again.

"Well then. Have your revenge and claim glory. Alicetaria, the hero, and the main character."

"Of course. For the sake of seeing things through to the very end….Since I'm the hero, since I'm Alicetaria, who Mamika believed in. That's why…"

Her gauntlet shined like a bright jewel as she raised it high, emitting a bright flame, engulfing her horse to shine like the stars once she chanted,"Gotz von Berlichingen, grant my final wish, O power of all spirits. Give me a miracle!"

The sight of such extraordinary power was immense. A courageous knight with her horse, lance ready in hand began her attack towards her. This was it. Honor is held, bravery in her soul, her hopes kept alive, whatever happens, it will not taint her. It will keep her becoming stronger, after all she is a knight of justice, something her creator told her when she freed him.

As she almost approached the woman, Alicetaria had quick flashbacks of when she first entered this world. She has met a wonderful person, she will never forget her trust, her innocence, her smile. Having someone believe in Alicetaria was enough to give her hope. Alicetaria was ready to redeem herself.

She impaled the woman, lights illuminated onto the sky, like the Northern lights. Her expression of shock assured Alicetaria she had defeated her. Was victory hers? The woman was still alive…She spoke.

"Holopsicon. The Fourteenth Movement. The Vicissitudes of Fortune."

Impossible. Her attack was reflected onto herself, stabbing through her, blood gushing out, she coughed as blood came out of her mouth. What did this woman do?

She explained what her Holopsicon did to Alicetaria. She was able use this ability to reverse it, like a mirror, the lance impaled Alicetaria, she felt the cold weapon cause a painful feeling into her stomach. Altair was not affected by it at all. She dropped her lance, it disappeared. She held onto her wound, blood everywhere, This couldn't be…This woman was invincible. Alicetaria's eyes were getting blurry, she felt despair. She was losing too much blood. Should she escape now or keep fighting until the end?

"It…it…it's not over yet."

Her hand covered in blood reached to touch Altair's military uniform.

She looked into her eyes, saying her name.

"As long as there are still people who believe in me, as long as there are still people who believe in the golden ending, the story will not end!"

Alicetaria's final blow was her last stand against Altair. Her punch was reversed back onto her, killing her instantly, as she fell down, her horse disappeared. The knight fell, everyone saw as she, the brave knight, Alicetaria February, disappeared, gone from this world.

"But how unfortunate. This place is not your story. You aren't the main character in this world. You're just a supporting role."

Such _sickening_ words, a _mockery_ of a knight's death.

Her creator, fist hit against the wall, tears flowed down his chin, mourned in pain of the death of his Creation.

The knight was back in her world as she opened her eyes, the physical pain was gone, but she could still feel it. _Was she really back in her world or was this a dream?_ She gazed upon the dark clouds. Perhaps this was not a dream. She couldn't tell if she was really living those previous days in the other world. She felt emptiness take over. Now she can no longer feel the excruciating recollection of her past experiences. Darkness accompanied her as she saw her brave soldiers raising their swords as their commander was back to aid them in this endless war. She remembered someone's smile. A girl named Mamika, that's right, her name was Mamika. It felt like a vague echo in the back of her mind, barely remembering how she looked like. Though killed and humiliated, Alicetaria's spirit was still that of a knight, a knight whose bravery and honor was the last bastion to prevent her from her dark side.

She will keep fighting until the very end of her story, her world where she is the main character, as Alicetaria February.

* * *

 **After watching this episode I felt so bad for Alice and her creator so I ended coming up with this one shot angst. After that I ended up listening to sad songs. Alice is my favorite character and seeing her go like that was not easy, I actually cried for days. Either way I will continue watching the show to see Altair die and then I'll be happy. I really don't like her honestly.**


End file.
